Yes Sir!
by RestlessJubilee
Summary: Lance is blackmailed? or is he? (One shot)


**Lance is blackmailed...? :3c (( warning for non-con elements and doing stuff in public. ))**

* * *

Lance had returned home from class as usual, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He had grabbed his mail from where it laid in a basket hanging off his door where it fell through the slot on his front door. He whistled a happy little tune as he sorted the junk from the important. Put his jacket away, his bag, his keys on the hook. All while making his way to the kitchen to get something to eat before he was going to head back out again to meet with some friends. It was a regular day by all means. Home. Mail. Food. Friends. Work a bit.

Until he got to the manila envelope in the mail.

It was harmless by every means. Just a thick envelope full of something waiting to be read. He got them all the time given he was a writer and his editor always sent them to his house. This seem skinnier then normal. Then he saw no address. No one mailed it to him at all. All it said was "I know. Open" Lance's heart skipped a beat in fear. He didn't have many secrets so whatever this was had to be a joke. Maybe Hunk or Keith were playing with him since they still hadn't' gotten back for his last prank. Something told him that wasn't right though. Resting the other mail on the counter he took the manila envelope into his hands and sat looking at it for a bit. He was hesitant to even open it. What lied in wait for him within left too many mysteries.

What did they know...

Lance poured himself a cup of coffee, paced around a bit, ran his hand through his hair several times. An hour had passed and his staring contest came to an end when he heard a ring from the envelope. He dove from where he stood to the counter and opened it finding the burner flip phone and did the unthinkable. He answered it. Nothing but breathing. Lance gulped looking around, feeling as if he was being watched. It seemed like ages before a voice answered him.

"Do as it says or everyone will know"

Then it hung up. Lance stared at the phone, resisting the urge to throw it ...and the urge to puke. His stomach was on fire with anxiety. What was going on? What was he going to do. Now he had broken the seal and had to face the hell that came with it. Steeling up his resolve he turned over the package and shook what was inside out. Another smaller envelope sealed with wax. A few photographs held together by a rubber band. And a simple black box. They all had numbers written on them. Letter is first, photos second and the box is final. The clock on the wall got louder as he stared at everything in front of it. Every step of this had shaken him to his core. He had things to do today. If he didn't start heading out soon Hunk would know something was wrong.

And at this point Lance was sure this wasn't his friend's doings. He opened the letter regardless of the building fear to read the contents. He used a spoon to open the wax seal, a silly detail he just grabbed what was closest but it made him laugh as he did the action. The letter read the following.

 _"Hello my dear~_

 _I do hope this letter finds you well. It would bring me heartache to know you are suffering without me._

 _Follow my instructions and no harm shall come to you or your loved ones._

 _First things first my dear. I know, I know that little secret that our wonderful president does not want anyone to know._

 _I've enclosed photos, small proof. You may look at those now if you wish. Keep the box for last._

 _I assure you they are not the only copy of those photos. And they are not my only proof as they are pure speculation._

 _After you are satisfied that I am not lying Move to the next page of this letter. "_

Lance reread the words several times and looked at the photos still wrapped up in the rubber band, the piece of paper with the number was covering the first picture. He grabbed the bundle and undid the band. There were 10 pictures total and he spread them on the table. They were all of Lance at the Presidents home talking and eating dinner with his family. Seemingly innocent in nature just a citizen visiting their president, or maybe a boyfriend for his daughter at least that what the media might say if given these photos...but Lance remembers that dinner especially. He wore his special blue suit. It was when the DNA test came back proving he was his Fathers son and not just a lanky kid who showed up wanting money. One before President Alfor was married, a harmless college affair with an exchange student from Cuba lead to something more. Lead to Lance. It was hardly a scandal. Lance went to find his father when his mother passed away. He did not expect it to literally be the president of the country it'self! Even back then he approached it carefully knowing that it might cause a stir if the president suddenly had a new person claiming to be his kid. So Lance took it carefully he walked as if on thin ice when arranging a meeting. Hell he was lucky he even got a meeting. Even if it took a couple years of trying. Then last year he finally was granted a personal meeting.

He remembered it well. Walking into the security office, security questioning him on his visit. Patting him down. He was checked several times, they took his phone and anything that may be used to record without permission. Then he was lead into the main office, Where before him sat a powerful man that looked strict Almost king like in nature. A natural leader. Until he smiled and welcomed Lance in. He even stood to shake Lance's hand and say he was always happy to try to meet with his citizens and learn of their concerns specially ones with duel citizenship like Lance as they were few and far between. Lance was stunned to say the least and nodded before sitting in the chair before Alfor. The president asked him what he would like to talk about. Lance took a while to gain the right words before he simply took out the letter that was given to him upon his mothers death. He sat it down in front of Alfor. Security already checked it for threats so they didn't make a move to remove it once Lance set it down. Alfor looked at him then back to the letter before he himself read it's contents.

It simply spoke to Lance about how sorry his mother was for hiding her condition for so long and now that it was about to take her how much she still had left to say and how she should of told him about his father ages ago. It went into small details about the college they met at. The one Lance now attends himself. She talked about how she met Alfor and the last year they spent together helping each other through school and finals. How they fell in love. And how they separated when she had to return back to Cuba. How she found out about Lance after their night together. When she went to find Alfor a year later when Lance was only just a baby. She had gotten them duel citizenship to help her stay longer to try to build a life with who she thought was the love of her life and when she finally found him.. Alfor was already married and expecting his own child with his wife. It spoke of how angry his mother had been, how betrayed, thought they had something and just left without saying anything. She held onto that anger for so long but the letter said that she forgave him over time. She realized he couldn't have waited for her. They hadn't talked in two years and it wasn't fair to put those expectations on a man who wasn't truly in the wrong. The letter ended saying a part of her still loved him and that she would always love her son. her Lance.

Alfor finished reading the letter. He had silent tears in his eyes and had to remove his glasses to wipe the tears. "Is this letter real are you truly...my.. my son?" Lance nodded. "I just wanted to meet you. I didn't know until i got here and well..looked up who you were that I even knew. I'm not expecting anything. Just wanted to meet you." He knew he repeated himself but what else could he say? his father was currently the president of a country?! After that Lance visited him several more times. They all kept it on the down low and met scarcely to avoid media vultures getting the scent of this news before it was officially confirmed with a DNA test. In the mean time Lance met with Alfor's wife and daughter who were surprisingly welcoming. And to his amazement knew the story of his mom. They said Alfor actually talked about her a couple times. Always called her the one that got away which earned him a loving slap from his wife. It was clear though how close this family was and it made Lance feel so out of place. He didn't belong among them. They all seemed so regal and lance was just...lance. He belonged at his mothers bakery,writing while she baked, with his mom still alive and. He tried not to go down that train of thoughts. He begun to get used to being apart of them though even if they were brief interactions he felt like he had a real family again. A Mother a Father and a Sister. And here he was the black sheep just trying to squeeze in among the white wool as if he could.

His father wanted to announce it publicly. To get it out before any true big scandal could occur, Lance had been the one to beg him not to, not yet. He asked him to wait until after he finished school. College was already rough on top of Lance's writing job. If the knowledge he was the president's son got out he'd have to be followed by security but paparazzi. Lance did not think he could handle that stress but he also knew the longer they put it off the more likely the press would find out and have a field day spinning it out of proportion. They had to control the narrative and Lance understood that but still he begged for his privacy. He was not ready to take the steps into that life yet. He had enough on his plate being a best selling writer still only in college, suddenly revealing this would well probably be good for his book sales but he'd have no life at all. He never even put his picture on his novels, or his real name. He used a silly pen name that he knew people knew was fake. Leon L. Azul. He even used a blue lion symbol where his picture should be.

Lance brought himself back to the now, to the photos he held. Alone they meant nothing just him eating with the president. The president was a well known fan of his novels, it would mean revealing himself as Leon Azul but it was better then being the president's son. Well at best in terms of how the media would take it. It'd be more positive " President meets with Writer of the Lasting Green series. A popular Zombie novel that many are praising and hoping for a cinematic universe for. " blah blah blah. Lance knew it would be better so he kept that card on the table. The letter he got stated they weren't the only proof though. So he read more of the letter from his new blackmailer.

 _"Once you're satisfied that i hold proof you may read this part._

 _Hello Lance~_

 _I do hope those photos prove something but if not there is also a small usb drive in the black box._

 _It contains other evidence. All of which I have copies of._

 _ah. ah. ah. Do not think you can open it just yet now. I still have words to speak and you will listen..well read._

 _Inside the black box is a little device that I will control. You will wear it and then continue your day as normal._

 _Ride the subway, go to your friends. Enjoy the afternoon. Get some writing done if im correct. and yes. I know that secret too_

 _Mr. Blue. You did well to hide them, i almost couldn't pin you down. But we're only human and it is human to make mistakes._

 _just as human to exploit those mistakes. Keep that phone on you, wait for my call. Wear the device and i will be seeing you_

 _my love._

 _-S."_

Lance reread that one part over and over again. A device that he will control? What is he going to make lance wear a shock collar? a recording device? a wire something like that? Lance was in no way sure what was happening here and he was running short on his schedule to debate this. He couldn't' afford for his secrets to come out until he finished college and somewhat get his life together and prepare for the next chapter of being "famous". His skin crawled thinking about both of the situations. The current and future ones. Still he looked at the black box and wondered what exactly was in it. It was not that big, almost as big as your average cellphone or maybe small tablet case. Unable to truly put it off much longer he took the box in his hands and opened it up and looked at the contents within. True enough there was the little USB. Lance was going to look at it since he had to grab his laptop anyway but before he could his eyes caught the other thing within the box. It wasn't a shock collar...or a wire tap. or or...anything asking for money for silence. It was a. Lance blushed looking at the device and picking it up. IT WAS PROSTATE MASSAGER. IT WAS ALSO BRIGHT PURPLE. Lance was freaking out. He was being blackmailed to go out in public with this...this...this...this inside him! And worst yet he knew that his blackmailer would be controlling it so they'd be close enough to watch and he'd have no idea who they were! He debated calling his father for help but he stopped himself. He did not..want his father to know about this. Lance was smart and he knew people he could look for his blackmailer. You have to be able to hide something like this and Lance could look for the signs and maybe catch them before they have a chance to do anything.

Just then Lance's phone went off. His actual cell not the burner phone. It was hunk asking him if he was ok since it was getting late. Lance replied back with a "sorry i fell asleep. you know how it gets with finals around the corner. also with book deadline. Might have to come another day and just focus on writing today. Sorry buddy." he got back a "it's cool. I'll drop off some snacks at your apartment tomorrow. Don't study too hard bro." He loved hunk. His best friend despite only having a few classes together since they had different majors but that man was an angel on earth he swore. Ok.

Lance looked back at the toy and the instructions. All he had to do was listen and do as told for now before and then he could figure out who it was by their expressions. It would be too hard to hide the joy of something like this if they're sick enough of a pervert to make Lance put in a vibrator. God he was dreading this. He hadn't had a partner in ages, last person he dated was female and their break up was kind of harsh as well. It's been years, after all he was focused on meeting his father and writing and school and etc, so he was a bit touch starved in that regard. He looked at the time and it was nearly four pm at this point, he had been so focused on this he missed his lunch and meeting his friends. He only really had to go to Mustache Cafe where he usually write since they had his favorite coffee. It was strong and he took it black. Most people expected him to like sugar and sweets since he had a horrible sweet tooth most of the time but nope when it came to his coffee. Two shots of espresso and pitch black. It helped him stay awake with all the work he had to do.

He grabbed the stupid toy while blushing, the box had lube in it as well. God he really had to do this didn't he...still to be sure he finally opened up that usb. Inside was simply a video. Someone had recorded them! The video was of him and Alfor opening a envelope. Alfor saying 'it's true you are my son!" in a happy voice before they hugged. and then cut off. a small message saying _"this is only a snip of the full video evidence but the most convincing wouldn't you say?"_ and damn that condescending tone of the message made lance rip out the usb and stomp it to pieces. He had to do this. And he had to figure out who was doing this and stop them and gather all the evidence before his life was made a living hell. No one could know about this incident either so he'd just have one more secret to add to the mix of his growing salad bowl. Lance sighed and held the stupid toy up before disappearing to his bedroom. He still felt like he was being watched so he closed all the blinds. Tried to look for cameras just in case this sicko bugged his room. Once he was sure everything clear, and he took a moment to clean up in a quick shower, he begun to prep himself.

It was odd, after having not truly touched himself there in so long. It was foreign again. Reminded him of his first time a bit but he didn't want to associate good memories with this horrible event. With slick fingers he pressed inside,taking it slow and calculated as he didn't want to risk hurting himself. Lance gasped at the feeling of his fingers inside him after so long. one to two. Two to three. He rubbed himself against his other hand, intent on bringing himself off once before putting the toy in. Before he could the toy went off on the bed next to him making him pause and look at it then it stopped. Lance groaned asking himself "Fuck am I not allowed to get off at least once?" The toy went off again as if it heard him and answer his question. "Fuck. fine. Fine you fucker. I knew you had a bug in here somewhere. I will find it!" The toy didn't respond. Lance didn't expect it too either to be honest, he grabbed the damn thing and added lube to it before teasing his ass a bit with it. Slowly he slid it inside and positioned it best he good until he shivered from the pressure on his prostate making his hips thrust involuntarily. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuck" he panted just laying there letting it adjust inside til he felt he could move. After a moment it let out the weakest vibration cause him to shout out a bit and twitch. It was over as quickly as it began and he guessed it just meant he needed to get a move on and head out.

It took a fair amount of struggle to get new clothes on,to gather his stuff and laptop so he could write. He decided to wear a comfy shirt, suspenders, and regular dress pants and of course his trusty glasses since he didn't think he could handle contacts right now. Honestly he doubted he'd get much stuff done given his current situation but he had to try to have a normal day the fucking note said. He wished he could set it all on fire and pretend it never happened. and of course before he left his house he made sure he had that stupid burner phone with him before heading to the subway station. It was hell. In both a good and bad way. The closest station was only seven minutes from his house but every step made him jostle the device inside of him. He just happy it hadn't turned on yet. Even as he got his ticket, and waited for the train to come it didn't buzz. Lance was still ridiculously hard from earlier and used his laptop bag to cover his front. He just had to make it through this day. He also kept his eyes peeled looking around for anyone suspicious.

The train came, just before he could get on the burner phone received a text. "Get into the car with the most people" Lance internally groaned as he looked around and saw the most packed area. Luckily his lanky body let him squeeze right in. It was very cramped full of people returning home or heading to night jobs given it was around five pm now. Lance was squished in between several people all holding onto the straps at the top to keep from being pushed around. He doubted anyone would really move with how crowded it was.

It was of course then that the vibe went off. A higher setting then the first one he experienced in his bed. Lance nearly bent over glad it was too loud to hear it. People talking, the train it'self moving and low music from some asshole who didn't know about headphones yet. It all helped hide Lance's shame. Still the person next to him looked at him like he thought Lance was sick. and he really did he pushed lance away saying "don't look at me if you're gonna vomit man!" and shoved him into someone's lap. Lance was easy to push given he had no real footing his body not able to stop how it shook.

Lance looked up into the person he was shoved on top of. They looked concerned and really...really..hot. Black hair, long and pulled back, slight five o clock shadow, sharp grey eyes and a mysterious scar across their face that only increased how hot he looked. Not to mention he was fucking ripped and wearing a business suit. Lance hated his life right now. Just his luck to be shoved into the lap of the hottest man he's ever seen in his life. When he's being blackmailed to have a prostate massager in his ass right now. One said vibe which went up a setting causing his hands to instinctively hold onto the man he was on top of. " Sorry..sorry ah. Not feeling too well." He apologized the best he could while trying to hold back the noise. The man replied petting his head and pulled him more onto his lap. His voice soft and full of worry.

"No no it's fine. I understand here let me help you. You can sit with me until we can get you off at your destination."

God this man was heaven sent. He held Lance by the waist letting him rest on his strong lap and god Lance could feel all of his muscles through the suit. He only hoped his savior couldn't feel the vibration or assumed it was part of the train or something just anything besides thinking Lance was a total pervert and not a victim here. The man wiped down Lance's head with a white clothes, handkerchief his mind supplied through it's haze. "It's ok" He kept whispering into Lance's ear. Soothing him with pets. Lance was going to die. He was painfully hard and couldn't concentrate on what was going on around him. His mind seemed to hyper focus on the man whose lap he was in. Lance let out a whimper as the tempo of the vibration changed and the bumps from the tracks pushed him into the firm surface beneath him. He swore he couldn't hold back. "please" he whispered so low.

The man hummed "Yes what do you need?" he said, cooing as he smoothed down Lance's hair out of his face where it had begun to stick. Lance didn't reply though just continued to cling for dear life and he felt the speed increase again. Then it stopped right before he could let go. Lance. was. Frustrated. Again he was on the edge of release only to be denied it. And then the train announced his stop. IT hurt to stand at that point. He had to readjust his glasses where they were beginning to fall off his face. He went to thank his helper but turned to find him gone. Lance himself had to hurry before the doors closed again he got a bit lucky as it wasn't as big a crowd filling in this time.

As he stepped off the train the burner phone got another text. "That was lovely. You're so beautiful. It was hard not to grab you and claim you in front of everyone. To let them know you're mine. Mine alone. Soon though.

Continue your day. I can't wait to see where this will go~"

This was the worst Lance concluded. He could barely walk and felt like everyone was watching him and knew he was hiding his boner. He felt both disgusting and ...tingly. He'd never admit that other part out loud. Last thing he needed to find out he had a new kink to add on top of his every growing mess of a life. He just hurried along to the cafe eager to work until midnight then head back home and get this thing out of him. Once inside he settled at his normal space in the back back. Coran who owned the shop was a friend and also a fan of his books and let him use it since it was secluded from the rest of the noise. After all this might be a cafe but since it was right next to the Lions Roar club it got plenty of people trying to coffee away tomorrows hangover. It was always jam packed but as always Coran greeted lance and gave him the key to the back.

Finally he felt some semblance of peace in his writing room booth. His body had finally settled down enough he could concentrate. Not knowing how long he'd have until the next wave he set up fast. Coran brought in his usual drink and left him to write. Before long Lance got into his writing completely forgetting about his situation. He supposed it was the mental help of wanting to not thinking about it but he was able to write for hours without thinking. Just letting his fingers hit the keyboard and words flow perfectly free. He hardly touched his coffee either he was that hyper focused on his novel. He even finished 4 new chapters including one where the main lady was revealed to be dead this whole time and that the person everyone knew as her was actually her twin sister who took her place because she knew that the rebels needed her more. It was really heartbreaking and Lance knew it close readers would of seen the clues long before. Not that he even actually fully intended this reveal but when he went back and reread it came to his mind and he worked it into the story. He smiled saving his worked and leaning back proud of what he got done so far. The clock read 10:55pm when the it came again.

Coffee set down and he was stretching at the time ready to work on another chapter before he had to leave. Coran's cafe closed at 3 am but lance had classes so couldn't stay that long. Though Coran usually didn't mind the few days he did. His fingers hardly touched the keys when it turned on again. Full speed from the start along with pulsations. Lance shouted out and doubled over his table. "Fuck!" he groaned clutching his nails into the table. It was too much. The toy had settled nicely he forgot about it now it was the only thing on his mind again. He needed to sit yet couldn't cause every time he tried it pressed into him more. He teared up collapsing on his side in the booth. Hips shaking trying to reach his end. He was just so unable to take it. Sobs and pants, he opened and closed his mouth gasping for air like a fish out of water. The burner phone rang, it rang and rang and kept going. Lance knew he had to answer it still it was hard for him to move. Eventually he was able to snatch it from where it was in his pocket, he answered well he clicked answer he himself couldn't speak only let out a moan.

 _"Mmmm You sound so delicious right now. Wish i could be in there with you love. I guess i'll have to settle for watching you. Yes god. keep moving like that. I love it."_

He looked around and spotted a security camera. He knew the room had one window and that currently had it's blinds closed completely. Given they were also inside the room he knew no one was peeking so Lance concluded that this fucker was watching from Coran's security room. He flipped off the camera before he felt the vibrators pulse change once again. More rapid fire and it almost pushed deeper into him and lance screamed. "Fuck im close please im sorry i'll listen i'll be good please."

 _"I know you will Lance cause you're mine and you're my good boy aren't you?"_

"Y-yes. please."

 _"Good. Touch yourself but keep me where I can hear you."_

Lance did as he was told. He laid back on the booth bench, head resting against the back wall as he pulled himself free from his pants, one of his suspenders slipped off his shoulders, part of his shirt unbuttoned and his glasses once again hanging off his face almost. He looked like a mess. A beautiful mess falling apart at the seams to the one watching him though the camera's eyes. Slowly Lance touched himself, rubbing up and down his hard length using his own precum for lube. He had enough of it by this point after all. It almost felt like to much and he knew he wasn't going to last long once he trusted into his own hand in time with the vibe inside him. "Please please let me cum i need it." he begged into the phone.

 _"Call me Sir and maybe i will let you. **Maybe**."_

"Sir! Aah! Please fuck please i need it. need you." Lance shouldn't give in to these demands shouldn't let himself fall. It was too easy to though. The voice commanded respect and complete submission. This entire thing was messed up and he knew it but he was harder then he'd ever been and going insane from the vibe inside of his body pressing that spot. Right against the sweet feeling rippling throughout his entire body. He couldn't stop his hand and knew he was going to cum any second. He wasn't sure why his body listened when the next order came.

 _ **"Stop."**_ the voice growled out, he was panting a bit himself. Lance listened however. He put his hands to his side tight and held onto the cushion he laid on for support. The vibrator was still on inside of him and he was sobbing and hiccuping at this point just needing release. "please" a small voice, his own came out.

 _"You can cum but only on the toy. No more hands unless it's to press it into you. Strip and give me a show in the camera and you better thank me when you do."_

Lance nodded, he tried to speak but nothing came out. He removed his clothes fully with shaking hands. setting them on the table and using them to lay on as he bent himself over the table where the camera had a nice view of his ass. He wondered how it looked. His blackmailer knew. Knew how red and used his hole was. How it dripped and held onto the toy. His blackmailer got the best view watching Lance reach his hands around and spread his cheeks out. Watched as Lance took the toy in his hand and slowly pull it out then back in in a flash. Lance gasping and moaning as he set a pace, His hand and hips moving in sync to get off as quickly as he could. He also used it as an excuse to give his prostate a break purposely avoiding it a bit to work up to it again. Once he finally went back to it he knew he wasn't going to last long. With the burner phone close by Lance swallowed before looking at the camera and speaking. " I'm going to cum. Sir. please fuck. Thank you thank you thank you. I love you! Thank you!" His mind went blank as he came then. Everything seemed very hazy after that. He couldn't move even if he wanted to move. Lance panted slowly, he felt the toy turn off and his eyes feel heavy. He left himself fall asleep there not worried about anything at all in the world.

* * *

When he woke again he was in his bed back home. Looking around he struggled to find his glasses. They were on his nightstand so he didn't have to look far. He sat up ignoring the sting in his back. It was a nice sting. It was morning he could tell so he decided to take a shower. He hummed a small song enjoying how the hot water treated his sore muscles. When he stepped out and got ready for the day he smelt food cooking and smiled. As he entered the living room/kitchen area he felt his heart swell looking at his boyfriend in baggy sweat pants listening to music as he flipped pancakes. He stopped when he saw lance and returned the loving smile.

Lance walked over kissing him "Good morning."

"Mm good morning dear~" His boyfriend returned the kiss.

"I had so much fun yesterday. Best present ever. God I love you."

"Heh" The man chuckled. " I hope i played the part well."

"I don't know where you pulled that side of you out from Shiro but I'm keeping it."

"Oh hush. There's some pancakes already ready and some bacon. Some one has to get ready for school soon."

"uugh don't remind me. At least it's my last year before oh hey i can have a degree saying i can do what I've already done for years. Write." Lance gave his boy friend another kiss before grabbing a plate. He was so lucky to have a boyfriend who indulged in his kinks like that. He loved him so much. "Yep im keeping you."

"Stop talking to yourself and eat dear." Shiro teased finishing up his own food.

Lance winked and said " Yes Sir!"


End file.
